


Forelsket

by tawanv



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawanv/pseuds/tawanv
Summary: With those eyes he look at me with full of disgust. " I don't have a soulmate." I shifted my eyes to stop my tears and my whole world stopped. I love him and he love me but not in the same way.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Kudos: 47





	1. fall

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my second fic for the loml sab. I miss you so much and this is for you. Take care as always and please stop hurting yourself too much with angst. love you bb

**WIN**

“Thank you for your kindness.” The man who have a beautiful soothing voice said to me after I showed him the direction for the nearest pet shop in this neighborhood. He seems so suspicious since he is wearing an all-black outfit with this kind of hot weather and even wore a fucking mask not forgetting the black shades. Nevertheless I think he looks so handsome even with that gruesome attire. He have the same vibe as him…

My heart throbbed when I saw him walk away. “Interesting?” I mumbled.

I didn’t have a good look on him because I couldn’t see the red string at his ring finger. Many once said takes how many challenges until you meet your soulmate. We are living in a world that you are supposed to marry your soulmate by the age of 25 by that stupid red string no matter what gender or age you are. It all started when our government required us to force into ourselves to our own soulmate so that everything will be in place. You can’t escape from it even from other countries. Thinking of it is just so absurd.

I can’t fall in love to someone that is not my soulmate…

‘Who even are you?’ I sighed and ask myself as the red string at my left ring finger move a second. In that part, I admit to myself already that I have to accept what fate bore into me. Practically speaking I have no choice. My older sister made me watch her flower shop for a while. I sat on the chair after locking the shop. Students giggling at me when I closed the door. Uhh? What was that, nostalgia rushed into me as I remember how scared I was when the red string showed up after I finish being an exchange student in high school.

_You can hear the bell sounds from all over the school campus. I just finished being an exchange student in America. Time to go back home after a long tiring day. There is an on-going rumor about some students from other schools are here right now._

_“Oh? There is a handsome boy who came here and played football with the captain.”_

_“Is that so? It happens like all the time. ”_

_“Boys again ughh disappointed but not surprised.”_

_“Imagine how tired we are.”_

_I shook my head from what I have heard in every girl I pass by. Funny thing is that they don’t scream or gush about it so much like those annoying stereotypes in every film. Some group of students greeted me with a smile which is kind of infuriating besides I am used to people I don’t know greeting me “goodbye” and “good morning” in the school. At last, I am near to the parking lot. My mind is drifting off somewhere thinking about the future plans for my college and the company._

_What the fuck who even bumped me? I winced in pain on how strong that was…_

_“I am very sorry.” A soothing voice of a man that made me forgot that I’m so pissed off._

_He gasped unconsciously lowering his head not wanting to look me in the eyes, “Goodbye, I am really sorry.”_

_I stood there practically frozen when a small red string came enveloping my right ring finger following the man who just left. My whole life I never believed how this soulmates work because it’s just a story with those who have seen it. Just like what I have thought you will never know when you will meet him. Fate really works in an unexpected way._

_“That was so close yet so far.” I muttered smiling widely while looking at my ring finger. Please let me met him again. I guess this is love at first sight?_

A loud snapped my older sister startled me from my seat. She raised her eyebrows at me. I am taking a break from my work since I have no recent project. My schedule is packed last week because I got so many calls from different companies regarding either a new building nor manufacturing factories. After the hardships I have been through. Finally, I achieved being an architect and successfully managed our own company by my own. Never forgetting my own clothing line.

The matter of fact many family members want me to marry someone already or find my soulmate as fast as I can. “So what now? You are going to be single forever? Quit idling around and go outside maybe you will find your soulmate who have that soothing voice that you can’t seem to just erase in your memory.” I yawned in response that made her roll her eyes before she even nagged me anymore I already bid goodbye.

Now what I am going do?

I left my car at home because the flower shop is just near by the block. Not really fond of socializing with any people today in this generation. Too difficult to trust others that’s why I rather keep those people who really are close to me than fond someone new who I don’t know what will do to me. “Hello? You dropped something.” My heart starts to hammer into my chest. This feeling again when I first saw that guy in my high school years and the guy who asked me for a direction. Slowly I turned my back to look at him and my ring finger. It is glowing bright red.

The guy smiled at me holding what I dropped. As far as I know I am not holding any pencil or putting that in my pocket. He is as handsome as hell. That soft curls of his hair moving like the wind and that cute puppy eyes looking at me with full of amusement. “I think you have a mistake, that’s not my pencil.” I sincerely said not wanting to stutter one single word. I can’t believe I found him…he is even more beautiful than what I expected.

“Oh?” His ears getting pinkish. Shit!!That was one of the cutest thing I have seen.

“Don’t mind me asking but are you the guy who asked me for directions earlier?”

“Yes that’s me. I am sorry for bothering you earlier. My friend Mike doesn’t give the accurate direction of his house and I got lost. “He replied which makes the red thread in my finger brighter than before. The guy sighed scratching the back of his head. I looked at him hoping I memorize all the details of his face. Now that I found you…I will never let you go.

He can sense how awkward it is. I winced knowing that he is uncomfortable talking to me. “Hope you won’t get lost? I am Win by the way. Goodbye uhmm?” Mentally cursed myself on how obvious it was that I’m planning to know his name. This is me silently hoping he won’t notice that

“My name is Bright. See you again, Win.” 

Before I properly say goodbye he already ran away. Bright? Even his name really suit him so much. It’s perfect just for him. That was so enchanting. He is older than me since I am the only one who can see the read thread connecting both of our fingers. Apparently if you are younger than your soulmate, you are the only one who can see it. It is not like I expect him to run to my arms and tell me I have been waiting for you for how many years now. Sounds silly but kinda heartbreaking since I am the only one who can saw it. I checked the date and time to remember the date I met him again and closed my eyes to reminiscence his visuals.

_December 27, 4 pm…_

The sunlight shone right into my face. I woke up feeling groggy because of my work. Ten new messages at this hour. 5 am yet I have many messages asking for work including my clothing line. That bad mood got wiped out after I remember Bright yesterday. Geez….I feel like a teenage boy having a crush on someone.

First client would meet me at my own office. I got up to get ready for another day. This is how my life works everyday nothing new or interesting. Just a plain boring life without talking about my soulmate whose name is Bright. The only one who made me feel living is never not boring. The moment I stepped into our building, staffs greeted me. “Good morning, Sir.” Now that was _err?_ What a lewd voice. I wish I could pretend I didn’t hear that.

Even if I’m into boys and girls I would never ever flirt with someone who flirt with me first. “The client is now at your office, Sir.” I just nodded at my secretary despite the voice he used on me ago and used the elevator with him. This is the first time my client I early than me because I always wait for 30 minutes. “What is the name of this person?” I asked while adjusting the necktie of my suit. He gulped before responding to my question. “His name is Vachirawit Chivaree.” The sound of the elevator ring into my ears.

That was awkward when my secretary keeps checking me out…

I am starting to get nervous without even meeting my first client. “Hello.”

What the hell is Bright doing here? Is he the one sitting or I am just dreaming because I can get him out of my mind? “We met again, Win.” My gaze softens seeing him with that cute oversized shirt plus the jeans. He look so comfortable and fluffy. I don’t know but really he is making my heart melt. The whole world seems to stop again.

“Nice meeting you again. I am engineer Bright Vachirawit Chivaree and here to propose a project with you. ” Work related stuffs huh? Well I assumed that fast. I cleared my throat and closed the door to sit in front of him. “Let’s determine your certain objective for the structure and structure specifications.” we talked about the contract and the construction site which we will visit after talking. I showed some predesigns to know what we are aiming for. Bright told me some for local requirements. Our conversation ended going to the location. He is planning a renovation of his mother house and he sent me the location because he have to go somewhere business related.

Setting asides my growing feelings for him. I focused on my business and try not to be excited. When the clock struck at 3 pm, I am already inside my car driving downtown just to meet Bright after a long tiring day at last I reached the said destination. My feet became frozen when a few meters away from my own house is the location. “Bright?” I called him despite the many people surrounding him. He greeted me again with that glowing smile of his. This damn thread is glowing again sometimes I wish there is some spell who will stop that glow because this will hurt my vision soon. The glow will only stopped if my soulmate love me back. “Meet my mother.” A beautiful woman showed in front of me. Not surprised if their whole family is full of visuals.

“My son, I will talk to him for a while regarding the house. You can check up on the other construction workers.” Bright nodded and followed what his mother said.

“I know something is peculiar about you.” I gulped.

Bright’s mother showed me the sweetest smile I could ever receive with tears forming into her eyes. “Finally, you are Bright’s soulmate right? I have been waiting for you to make my son even brighter than before. You just met him but your eyes have a different feeling when you are looking at Bright. When you looked at your hands. I just know because I can see the string also. Take care of my son and I already love how comfortable he is with you.” She held my hands and mentally noted that I already have his family’s approval.

“Don’t you worry ma’am. This time I will never let him away from my grasp again.”

“That’s the spirit…”Bright raised his eyebrows after seeing what his mother do to me. Silently hoping Bright didn’t hear about that. “Mom, what are you doing?” His mother laughed at the tone of his voice. “I am just checking how handsome your architect is.” me and his mother remained silent when his cheeks have a dep shade of red. The whole night is only filled with laughter with his mom bringing up his childhood days. Bright’s family even let me have a dinner with his family but I declined since it is so embarrassing.

The first time we met felt like a blur. Days passed by without me minding on how attach I am for Bright. We always hang out whenever we are free and grow even closer before. I just can’t stop falling in love with him knowing his personality nor hobbies. Not to be mushy or anything but even his little habits that he didn’t even know he have is showing. He is now sitting beside me while we are watching some animation which I don’t know but it’s from japan. Bright said it is titled Ocean Waves.

A normal day with him while Bright is leaning to me eating popcorns. Unconsciously, I started to play with the soft curls on his hair smelling the sweet fragrance of his perfume. “Hmmm…” Bright hummed soft giggles coming out from his mouth.

“My kind of baby.” I said that made him roll his eyes.

Bright only replied with, “Shut the fuck up, Win. I am watching.”

This is how our normal days goes. Sometimes I felt I am falling for him too fast but knowing that he is the one who I adored and waited for how many years, my doubts got instantly washed away. When Bright stared right into my eyes the glow of the red string suddenly disappeared. “What the fuck. “ I exclaimed causing him to move away from me. Did I fucked up?

“Something wrong?” I closed my eyes and I can’t believe what I saw. This red thread is not even glowing anymore which mean. Bright wiped a tear from my face and suddenly hugged me not minding the movie. He loves me the same intensity as I love him? Are you even kidding me? “I am okay and I just got carried away from the movie.” Bright smiled ruffling my hair. “I am so worried please never do that again?” 

One thing we never talked about is questions regarding soulmates. I have never understand how immediately he shut me off while talking about it. “You know what I once think about how my soulmate looks like. Is he a guy or a girl? But I’m truly fine since I don’t give a fuck what their gender will be. It’s the love that matters.” I just thought about it but he opened up about this topic.

“I am your soulmate.” I said to him smiling widely and stopped with those eyes he look at me with full of disgust. "I don't have a soulmate." I shifted my eyes to stop my tears and my whole world stopped. I love him and he love me but not in the same way. “Win, are you joking because you know I took jokes seriously?”

His words is as sharp as a knife cutting my heart into pieces. “Bright, I have never lied to you. I know you can’t see it but at my right finger the thread is connected to yours. Please believe in me.” Bright only laughed at what I said. Just trust me, Bright. I am begging…

“Look Win is that your mission is? Make me believe that you are my soulmate is that so? Sorry but I will never ever believe in someone without valid proof. You are all just the same. I am disappointed but not really surprised. I sensed that was your intention in the beginning. Shit! You probably laughed behind my back while trying to befriend me. Am I the only one who thinks that we are really friends?” His voice starts breaking at every words he said.

“Bright please just trust to me. I am your soulmate and the red string of fate keeps glowing while I am near you. I didn’t just simply love you because you are my soulmate. You are Bright the guy I fell in love with.”

“Win….shut your mouth because I will never believe in you.”

I grabbed Bright’s hand, “This already happened to me before and I will never fall for the same trap again.”

Before I even explained he already ran away taking my heart. He shut the door right into my face when I chase him. Who said all you feel is joy when you first fall in love? I didn’t expect him to burst like that in front of me. I am such a coward and I didn’t even bother chasing you to your house.

_January 1, 12 am_

With a heavy heart I leaned into the door. “I respect your decision.” I muttered as the pain started to get so numb. I will never not be the same without Bright. It all goes downhill because I didn’t even think about it thoroughly. Never knew a simple sentence could ruin the trust I earned just to pursue him.

My life would never be bright again without my Bright….


	2. eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Win filled that missing component of my heart that I have been looking for my past lover within those years I dated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 dedicated to the loml sab again <3 finished another fic again

**BRIGHT**

In a world where you are bonded by your soulmate through the red string of fate and forced to marry each other despite falling in love for someone else already. I am just like those people who have a positive view on life including my soulmate. There is just this weird feeling for trusting someone again.

Life must go on right? One thing I will never forget is what happened in my College years I met someone who claimed to be my soulmate. Of course I am so dumb to realize that we are not meant to be. He is 2 years younger than me and I initially trusted him with my whole heart. It was because the only one who is younger than you could see that red string connecting our fingers.

Funny thing is that we dated for how many years. I am not good at handling my emotions and fall for him as time pass by. Something is not quite right while I’m with him, it feels so empty then he started going crazy when I talked to him about this because I want our relationship to be open at each other. He said I will leave him which is I won’t even do that time. This man I loved for many years manipulated me to stay by his side and threaten me that he will harm anyone that will be my future partner. Absolutely, I don’t want to stay in a toxic relationship.

We broke up and his friends confessed that his soulmate already died. This self-proclaimed soulmate of mine only used me for rebound since we have the same personality as his soulmate. The day I broke up with him I met a man who made my heart throbbed the first time not in the same way the one who tricked feels. I left that school with a broken heart but to my surprise I keep thinking about who made my heart go crazy.

“Win, I know it is you.” I muttered talking to myself.

It’s been 5 years since the last time I met Win. That’s one thing I regret with all my life. I expected him to run after me when I left him. Admitting that I am such an asshole but I am just too in denial to talk about my feelings for him. The last time I have ever heard of him is he pursued being a model also. I am just glad and grateful that he is doing just fine without me.

I miss his gentle smile and that teasing smirk whenever I get flustered at his cheesy remarks. His eyes full of sparking emotions that look like home. The fragrant smell of his perfume whenever he hugged me. Even when he cry because of a sad movie, he still looks as beautiful. No one can compare how entrance I am in his visuals. Win’s personality that is oozing with perfection. He is anything I could ask for but I let him go. Win filled that missing component of my heart that I have been looking for my past lover within those years I dated.

Heavy rain started to pour outside the orphanage. I am here for charity work. A cute kid suddenly nudged at me and smiled like a bunny. Everything reminds me of Win within these years. I saw Win in him. “Can you sing a song for us?” The little kid ask that made me smile. He is so precious.

“What do you want to hear?” I said strumming the guitar a little bit if it is tuned.

“We belong together by Los lobos.” He said which really surprised me to the core. In this generation, he knows an old legendary music.

I sat near to him and smiled, “Can you tell me what your reasons for it?”

“There was a guy who they said who looks like me sang that in front of me.” His eyes getting bigger when he mention it. The little sparkles on his eyes anticipating for me to sing. The cute little hands clamping my shirt. I can hear the soft giggles and noises of these kids.

_You're mine and we belong together  
yes, we belong together, for eternity_

This song I gulped thinking about Win. He used to mention how we really belong for each other. Fingers shaking a little bit, I strummed the guitar earning an amused gaze from the kid beside me which makes me smile even more.

_You're mine, your lips belong to me  
yes, they belong to only me, for eternity_

When he accidentally kissed me after being so happy that his favorite football team won over mine. I got so sulky and Win teased that he will kiss me if I am still mad at him. He pulled me closer resting his chin on the top of my head while caressing my hips. It’s not like lips to lips but he kissed my forehead softly. Win even apologized…

_You're mine, my baby and you'll always be  
I swear by everything I own_

There is a party held by Mike and he invite us both. It was held in a famous bar downtown. To my surprised, a lot of men asked me out to have a drink with them that means getting into their pants. Win stood beside me after he witness those men who asked me out. Looking at his grip into the fork he is using. He is angry but I don’t know what for. That’s when I realized he is just being possessive. He even called me baby right in front of the guys who attempted to ask me out.

_You'll always, always be mine  
You're mine and, we belong together_

Win literally captioned in an Instagram post that I am his only. I can’t even look at him straight in his eyes after what happened. He is not very vocal about his own feelings but he put it into words. Win is very unpredictable. One day he will scream how much he loves me then after a few hours tease me on how hot headed I am. My officemates used to joke that he can buy everything for me even a whole island or a lot because he give me everything I could ask for. He doesn’t know that he is the only one I am asking for no matter how many gifts he gave me.

_Yes, we belong together, for eternity  
Eternity_

He used to call me while it is raining like this because he thinks I am being emo again in my condo. Even in the heavy rains Win drove miles just to accompany me and watch some movies. I got used to cooking for 2 persons in my condo. No matter how much I want to move on, I just cant. Every little thing in my condo reminds me of him. I feel numb after singing.

I want to cry but crying in public is much more frustrating than what I feel right now…

“Bye.” The kids at the orphanage said. The owner of the orphanage thank me and even said to drive safely because of the heavy rain. My birthday is tomorrow but I still have something to do. My birthday when I met him again. I lost my way looking for a house but he caught my eye. His overflowing beauty and kindness helped him. Who even wouldn’t be enchanted when a guy like him look at me with full of longing?

It is only noon but I need to talk to Mike and Gun after I parked my car. They are stuck in the football field and they left their cars. Sighing I reached the bleachers but I can’t even see them. Only full of people which are using their jackets and umbrellas. So chaotic and noisy, it pissed me to the core. I rolled my eyes when someone bumped me. Forgot my phone inside the car.

The rain only keeps getting worse so I used my jacket to cover myself not minding that I shared it with the guy beside me. Whoever he is should be lucky that I still have a heart to help despite I’m pissed off that my friends literally ditched me here. “Took you so long?”

My whole world suddenly stopped right after I heard that familiar voice. I slowly faced the man beside me wearing that angelic smile of his. I am lost for words. There are many things that I want to say but nothing even comes out anymore. He held my face not minding anyone who surrounds us. Tears escaped from my eyes when he ruffled my wet hair from the rain. I can’t believe he is here. Standing right in front of me.

“You even look more beautiful than ever.” He whispered catching his breathe.

I am getting wet from the rain and my jacket is not enough. “You will get sick and i-“ I said stuttering that made him laugh.

_You're mine and, we belong together_

_Yes, we belong together, for eternity_

He sang slowly and pulled me in closer. “My voice sucks but I am glad that fate again brought me to you.” Win held my hands losing the grip of my jacket that is shading us from the rain. Without further ado, he took advantage of me just staring at him. Win is kissing me while it is raining. I can feel his soft lips pressing into mine while we don’t care how many people even see it. I closed my eyes feeling the cold rain pour onto me and his warm lips making me quiver. I kissed him back not wasting any time. I don’t know when will I kiss him again but please don’t ever wake me up from this dream.

_You'll always, always be mine_

_You're mine and, we belong together_

I sang after he let me go from that heated kiss. “Win?” I asked when he pressed his forehead into mine. Pinching my cheeks with a slow hum. “I don’t deserve you.”

Win chuckled lightly from what I said, “I know but it is not stopping me from being with you again and your mother called me after you lashed out on me. She told me everything that happened to you. I wish you told me that but it is a sensitive topic for you. That made me realized how I got so impulsive. My mind is going hazy knowing that I surprised and push you to your limits. I hate that I only confessed to you at my condo which is uncool.”

“Here I am asking your trust not only your love.”

“You don’t need to say anything.”

“I love you, Win.”

As for that, I truly knows that love takes time. Forelsket the happiness you feel when you first fall in love but too sad for me, I experience the latter which is sadness. I used to believe that I will never find someone not too perfect or too flawed but I met him. We parted for so long that serves to be a huge lesson for me to fix myself before I love someone again. No matter how long it will be, the heart will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you for reading   
> talk to me on twt im @tawansv


End file.
